


maxpress teh 3rd (with YOU as teh special guest)

by eftxrpi (vynicale), Skyliaskye



Series: The wacky adventures of Camp CAmp [3]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: GASP, Other, XReader, carrot cake, ccdaniel, ccdavid, ccdolph, ccmax, ccpreston, dolphin - Freeform, dont get butthurt, gesp, its justa prank, kussu kissu, utter disbelief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vynicale/pseuds/eftxrpi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyliaskye/pseuds/Skyliaskye
Summary: this really hurts me on teh inside (don't get butthurt lads, it's justa joke you dinkheads)This is a calloit message i need help, not just sugar bags.......





	maxpress teh 3rd (with YOU as teh special guest)

“pleeze don’t hurt me” Dolph speaks says whimpers quietly as he stars into your (the reader’s) eyes, Dolphin has been fated with teh unholy mark of Hitler thru rooste rteeths’s referencing making Dolf seem liek a bad guy, alothoigh hjewsishe s justa 卐nein卐 year old boi who lieks art and is smol n precious what a b e a n….. 

mmMax starred @ him confused?!!!?

“Thefuc r udoing dolphs?????” dolf screemd, “screem” he scremed “look into my i’s!!!!!!!” Max starred in utter disbelief “no Dolphin!” doplf brethed in deply and smirked like a horny nazi “yes”  
卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” max collapsed “you were my lover teh whole teim” he bleghed (XP) “yes i vas 卐daddy卐…. For u sea… I vas Vsing Vou de hoel teim so i could runoverandtakeover this camp!!! To turn it into anotehr tyoe of camp ;-)卐卐ifyougetme” Max :Oed and starred in utter disbeleif “im in disbelig!!!” he said in a disbeliefed voicel “dolf chuckled and i saw fire in his eyes…. “TAKE NEIL NOT ME HES THE 卐JEWISH卐 1”

 

“Woaw excoos me” a knew voyce entered. Max nd Dolph looked 2 tehj syde and say you and tilted thir heds to the syyde, “hoo are you?” They asked in uni-son. You glared, “Who gives a ashit, how dare u be so fucking rasist u peace offucking fuks, I’ll have you know tht I am a femenistt aht cares deepily 4 everyone except peepal like u, yu secsist pigs” 

“Wer are but kids.” tehy both scramed in utter disbelif 

“!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1PEDOPHELIA >:000?????” YOu yelled even louder, “This is worser than that time ifound ‘maxvid’ on my brothers lockscreeenneenn!!!!1 fucking tumblrina” you muttered the last bit, “AnYYYwyay- !!!!”

Just thrhen, a body flungg themeselfves at u,,,,,,

It awwWAS!!!1

P R E S S S S S S 

David.

ITt was David.

U GASPED and scremed ib utter disbeleif, “I’m gasping and screaming in utter disbelief!!!!” yu sstated in a disbelif gasp, “Dav!!!! U r wrapping me! Got oaf me peasant!” you yodelled in utter disbeleife *yodel in disbeleif* and yoru voice forced him back like your uncle forced you over teh kitchen couter when you were a fragile littel boy To get teh carrots taht were out of his reach!! Then u made carrt cake together, gud memories!

Dabid yelled “Y/N please i lub you!” david yelled @ u  
Prestyon entered nakid “MAx i love you” he said fully clothed  
“But bby presstyon didnt u sai u hatted me last cahpter?”  
“Wahts a chapter max?”  
“I dont fucking noe you dislexic fucking cunt !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”  
“:O” preston said in utter disbelief

What an utter disbieleif this has becomee!!!

You scremmed

“WHYY ARE U ALL SO RUDUEE?????? Exceppt u Dadvid ur perfectt just the wy u are *kussu Kissu*” Davdi blushhed then screamedd again!!!!1

Youu pointey to Dolphy, “NAZII!!!” Tehn to Max, “Liittle fuCCKER!!’ thee to Prestoney, “WEAK lITTLE bICTHC” The n at dAVVd, “YOU> ME/ BED- NOW}”

YOR POV

 

David :Oed then ;-)))) he pick me up and toke me to his beadrooooom whcih was actually max’s tent, we both gesped and saw daniel caressing lips with max’s clothing “OH! I didont sea u there frendsQ!!!” i bleghed an blushed :u r very attarctuve danielle” i wenked my lefte eye and blew a kussu kissu.

 

Dabid >:Oed and droapped me onto da floor “daneil dont take my Y/N away from meh!”  
“Wat r u going to dew aboot it (questiooan merk)” he smiyurked  
“I will stick rat poison don ur throat thot!”  
Daniel :Oed and gigled “hahahaha” he chuckled “i like to see u treye! bECAUS EI AM BETTER THEn u!” They btoh whipped out weapons fron their pants ad begone sword fighting, they hit ach otehr from left amd right, up and dwn and groaned and moaned when their weapons touvh, suddenlt david fell onto daniel and tehy groonted and starred into each others eyes, “wow,,,, Queen.” daniel stoottered. As tehy glanced into one anotehrs eyes davids eyes lit up, wow, then tehy shot laser and teh laser penetrated daniel as david seducedly said “begane thot” he chuckled vicotoeriously then he stode up nakid agwen! “David! U savved mi life” you spoke in utter disebeleife 

 

*Back wth teh kids*

Dolf stared into teh xcamera and smiled, “I did NAZI that commin!”

Prestona nd mMax saud “ayyyyyyyyyyye: and double pistoled and winked at dolf at his clever pun

 

 

All was well in camp camp

 

 

 

The end……..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

For now ;-) (wenky face)


End file.
